The present invention relates to a mechanical seal of the type including a slide ring and a counter-ring, which, being axially preloaded through the application of spring tension, sealingly contact one another with sealing surfaces in a manner allowing relative rotation. The slide ring and housing, which is arranged in a rotatably fixed manner relative to the slide ring, are each sealingly allocated to one end face of a bellows extending in the axial direction.
A mechanical seal of this kind is described in European patent 0 390 243 A2. The end faces of the bellows are joined adherently to the slide ring and the housing, for example, by welding or cementing, which is not very economical or satisfactory from a production engineering standpoint.
There remains a need to further develop a mechanical seal of this type such that its production cost is markedly reduced due to a simplified manufacture.
The present invention addresses this need by providing a mechanical seal having a slide ring and counter-ring which are axially preloaded against each other by an applied spring tension so that they contact each other along relatively rotatable sealing surfaces. Also provided is a housing, which is rotatably fixed relative to the slide ring, such that a surface of both the housing and the slide ring is sealed to one end face of an axially extending bellows.
The present invention provides that one of the end faces of the bellows is allocated nonadherently, with force-locking and/or form-locking, to the slide ring, and the other end face of the bellows is allocated nonadherently, with force-locking and/or form-locking, to the housing. Such an arrangement, (which can be carried out by jamming together the end faces of the bellows and the slide ring and the housing) results in the considerable simplification to the manufacture of the mechanical seal. Moreover, a further advantage of this design is that the component parts of the mechanical seal can be replaced very easily in the event of repair. If, for example, the bellows or the slide ring are to be replaced, then one simply loosens the nonadherent connection in the area of the end faces of the bellows, replaces the parts to be changed, and joins the new component parts nonadherently again. In this manner, the cost of repair is reduced to a minimum.
According to one advantageous embodiment, provision can be made for the slide ring and bellows to be connected by a first bearing ring made of polymeric material which at least partially encloses the slide ring on the outer peripheral side. The first bearing ring is enclosed by a clamping ring with radial clearance, and the first end face of the bellows is jammed in the gap formed by the clearance, and, in this manner, is positioned and sealed. The first bearing ring is made of a polymeric material, e.g., FKM (fluorinated polymerizate) and prevents the slide ring, which is mostly made of carbon, from contacting the first end face of the bellows or the generally metallic clamping ring. By using the first bearing ring, the brittle and, therefore, delicate slide ring is largely protected against partial, high mechanical loads of the sort that can reduce its service life. Hence, the mechanical seal exhibits consistently good working properties during a long service life.
The first bearing ring preferably has a reinforcement which is completely enclosed by polymeric material. The reinforcement is mostly made of steel and is protected by the complete covering against corrosion caused by the medium to be sealed. The reinforcement causes an increased stiffness of the first bearing ring and thus provides for an improved seal between the spaces to be sealed against each other.
In addition, the first bearing ring can essentially completely cover the end face of the slide ring facing away from the counterring. By such a design, the sealing surface between the slide ring and the first bearing ring is considerably increased so as to provide an excellent static seal. Because the slide ring is covered by the first bearing ring over a large surface, the delicate surface of the slide ring is well protected.
The second end face of the bellows can encircle an axial flange of the housing on the outside, and be jammed by a retaining ring under radial preloading, preferably without additionally introducing a sealant between the axial flange of the housing and the second end face of the bellows. The radial clamping of the end face on the axial flange by the retaining ring is a simpler design than clamping the component parts in the axial direction. A further advantage is that the movements of the bellows in the axial direction have no influence on the allocation of the end face of the bellows, the axial flange, and the retaining ring relative to each other.
The clamping ring and the retaining ring preferably each has a radial projection to accommodate a pressure spring, under elastic axial preloading, contacting the sides of the radial projections facing each other. Consequently, the bellows and the pressure spring are arranged in a parallel connection in terms of technical function. Mechanical seals where the axial preloading between slide ring and counter-ring arises solely from the bellows itself are not very satisfactory at providing consistently good working properties across a wide temperature range. The material of the bellows is best chosen primarily as a function of the medium to be sealed, and is preferably made of a high-grade steel. Due to the design, the resilience of the bellows is not constant over the required operative range of the mechanical seal. To guarantee a good seal, it is therefore necessary to provide an additional pressure spring which is preferably made of a high-grade steel as well. By functionally separating the bellows and the pressure spring, each of the component parts can be optimally adapted to the specific conditions of the application case.
With the assistance of a second bearing ring made of polymeric material, the counter-ring can be arranged in a grooved recess of a driver, which can be secured in a rotatably fixed manner on a shaft to be sealed, the recess being open in the axial direction toward the slide ring. The second bearing ring, like the first bearing ring, preferably is made of FKM as well, and is primarily intended for the seal between the counter-ring, which is mostly made of silicon carbide, and the driver, which is made of a metallic material. Moreover, manufacturing tolerances of the counter-ring and/or the driver are compensated by the second bearing ring. The second bearing ring, just as the first bearing ring, preferably has an angular design, and preferably covers the outer peripheral area of the counter-ring as well as the end face facing away from the slide ring.